Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U
Wii U= Les jeux Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS et Super Smash Bros. for Wii U sont les quatrièmes opus de la série Super Smash Bros. Ces jeux sont, comme tous les autres de la série, développés par Sora Ltd (Sora Limited) sous les ordres de Masahiro Sakurai et bien sûr édité par Nintendo avec également les autorisations de Capcom, Game Freak et SEGA pour certaines de ces séries de jeux. Ils sont sortis sur la Nintendo 3DS ou la Wii U, en automne (qu'on croyait à la base été) et en hiver 2014. Le Gameplay est similaire aux autres opus, le système de combat (baston) revient. Alors que la version 3DS a plus l'effet "dessin" pour les personnages, la Wii U est plus spécialisée pour des graphismes HD. Les deux versions ont des stages exclusifs à leur plate-forme. Les stages de la version 3DS sont basés autour des jeux portables alors que ceux de la version Wii U sont centrés autour des jeux de salon. |-| 3DS = Les jeux Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS et Super Smash Bros. for Wii U sont les quatrièmes opus de la série Super Smash Bros. Ces jeux sont, comme tous les autres de la série, développés par Sora Ltd (Sora Limited) sous les ordres de Masahiro Sakurai et bien sûr édité par Nintendo avec également les autorisations de Capcom, Game Freak et SEGA pour certaines de ces séries de jeux. Ils sont sortis sur la Nintendo 3DS ou la Wii U, en automne et en hiver 2014. Le Gameplay est similaire aux autres opus, le système de combat (baston) revient. Alors que la version 3DS a plus l'effet "dessin" pour les personnages, la Wii U est plus spécialisée pour des graphismes HD. Les deux versions ont des stages exclusifs à leur plate-forme. Les stages de la version 3DS sont basés autour des jeux portables alors que ceux de la version Wii U sont centrés autour des jeux de salon. Personnages jouables 53 personnages sont jouables, dont 16 nouveaux : Vétérans Mario_-_SSB4.png|Mario Donkey Kong_-_SSB4.png|Donkey Kong Samus_-_SSB4.png|Samus Link_-_SSB4.png|Link Pikachu_-_SSB4.png|Pikachu Bowser SSB4.png|Bowser pit.png|Pit pikmin.png|Capitaine Olimar Marth_SSB4.png|Marth SonicSSB4.png|Sonic Link_Cartoon_-_SSB4.png|Link Cartoon KirbySSB4.png|Kirby Luigibrawl.png|Luigi Peach_-_SSB4.png|Princesse Peach Zelda.png|Zelda Roi_Dadidou.png|Roi DaDiDou LucarioSSB4.png|Lucario Diddy Kong SSB4.png|Diddy Kong Yoshi_SSB4.png|Yoshi SheikSSB4.png|Sheik Samus sans Armure SSB4.png|Samus sans armure DracaufeuSSB4.png|Dracaufeu Main.png|Ike Fox SSB4.png|Fox Captain_Falcon_SSB4.png|Captain Falcon Meta_Knight_SSB4.png|Meta Knight Ness_-_SSB4.png|Ness Rondoudou_-_SSB4.png|Rondoudou R.O.B._-_SSB4.png|R.O.B. Ganondorf SSB4.png|Ganondorf Mr._Game_&_Watch_SSB4.png|Mr. Game & Watch Dr.Mario_SSB4.png|Dr. Mario Mewtwo_-_SSB4.png|Mewtwo (Contenu additionnel) Lucas_-_SSB4.png|Lucas(Contenu additionnel) Roy_-_SSB4.png|Roy(Contenu additionnel) Nouveaux venus Méga_man_brawl.png|Mega Man Wii_fit.png|Entraîneuse Wii Fit crossing.png|Villageois Harmonie SSB4.png|Harmonie et Luma Little_Mac_SSB4.png|Little Mac AmphibiSSB4.png|Amphinobi Palutena_SSBG.png|Palutena Pacman SSB4.png|Pac-Man Combattant Mii SSB4.png|Combattants Mii Lucina SSB4.png|Lucina Daraen SSB4.png|Daraen Shulk_SSB4.png|Shulk Duo_Duck_Hunt_-_SSB4.png|Duo Dunk Hunt Bowser_Jr._-_SSB4.png|Bowser Jr. Pit_Maléfique_SSB4.png|Pit maléfique Ryu_-_SSB4.png|Ryu (Contenu additionnel) 255px-Cloud_SSB4.png|Cloud Srtife (Contenu additionnel) 220px-Corrin_SSB4.png|Corrin (Contenu additionnel) Bayonetta_SSB4.png|Bayonetta (Contenu additionnel) Stages Les deux versions du jeu proposent des stages différents. La version Wii U propose des stages basés sur des jeux sortis sur les consoles de salon, tandis que la version 3DS propose des stages basés sur des jeux sortis sur consoles portables. Nintendo 3DS Wii U Autres choses (produits) Des figurines, les amiibo, annoncés à l'E3 2014 lors d'un interview, sont présents dans certains jeux vidéo Wii U (compatible en déposant simplement la figurine sur le Wii U GamePad), notamment Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U, Mario Party 10, Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, Mario Kart 8 et Yoshi's Wooly World et qui sont sortis fin 2014 (certains le 5 décembre 2014 et sortis initialement le 21 novembre 2014 aux États-Unis, au Canada et en Europe, et au Japon le 28 novembre 2014 également), et sur Nintendo 3DS (compatible avec un port à la manière des supports NFC pour les jeux Skylanders) début 2015. Dans Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U, il y a la possibilité d'avoir une figurine unique en ce genre car on peut l'entraîner pour qu'elle soit imbattable au combat. D'autres jeux sont aussi compatible avec les amiibo mais cela reste encore inconnue. Le concept est original en sachant que, par exemple, l'amiibo de Link peut être utilisé dans Mario Kart 8 en Mii avec son costume en version "moto". Ils sont compatibles avec la New Nintendo 3DS grâce au lecteur amiibo intégré directement dans la console (support NFC). Vidéos Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U 1st Trailer|Premier trailer (avec le Villageois qui rejoint la bataille !). Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Wii Fit Trainer Joins the Battle!|L'entraîneuse Wii Fit rejoint la bataille ! Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Mega Man Joins the Battle!|Mega Man rejoint la bataille ! Super Smash Bros for Wii, 3DS - Rosalina Announcement Trailer|Harmonie et Luma se lancent dans la bataille ! Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Champion of the Ring|Little Mac tapera dedans ! Super Smash Bros. - Challenger From the Shadows (Wii U & Nintendo 3DS)|Amphinobi rejoint la bataille ! Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Goddess of Light|Palutena rejoint la bataille ! Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U By Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame|Lucina et Daraen rejoignent la bataille ! Super Smash Bros. - Looks like we don't have a choice! (Wii U & Nintendo 3DS)|Shulk rejoint la bataille ! 【Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Wii U】 Here comes a new challenger! RYU.|Ryu rejoint la bataille ! Super Smash Bros. - Cloud Storms into Battle!|Cloud rejoint la bataille ! 50 raisons de jouer à Super Smash Bros. for Wii U|Les 50 raisons de jouer à Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, avec l'annonce de Mewtwo qui rejoint la bataille ! Personnel Notes * Ces jeux sont les premiers dans lesquels Harmonie est un personnage jouable disponible dès le début. * La bande-annonce de Bowser Jr. utilise la musique "Bowser Jr. Fort" de Super Mario Galaxy 2, qui n'est pas disponible dans la bande-son. L'article sur d'autres wikis de:Super Smash Bros. for 3DS de:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U nl:Super Smash Bros. voor Nintendo 3DS Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:Jeux Wii U Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. (série) Catégorie:Jeux faisant apparaitre les Miis Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Catégorie:Jeux Nintendo 3DS Catégorie:Cross-over